Anubis House Vacation
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: The Anubis kids go on vacation to two of the most popular theme parks in the entire world: Universal Studios and Disney World in Orlando! With musical prodigies, an Anubis student turned younger, romance, drama, and so much more, can everyone deal with this vacation, or will someone be pushed over the edge? Rated T for minor swearing. Main couple is Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay, let's get started! Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer. Vi, you want to do it? **

**Violet: Would I! Of course! Hugz Kissez owns nothing but her OC's! Including me! Omg I can't believe I just did a disclaimer did I sound all right why is the room getting darker...*faints***

**Well, until she wakes up, enjoy the chapter!**

**Nina's POV**

" Girls just wanna have, girls just wanna have, girls just wanna have fun, fun!" Sophia Grace and Rosie's song blared from my phone as I was walking home from school with Fabian. I pulled out my phone quickly, shutting off the song and saying, " Hi, Vi! What's up?"

" How would you like to go on an all expense paid trip to Disney and Universal with up to twenty of your closest friends for an entire week?"

" What? Where are you working now?" I ignored the puzzled look on Fabian's face and mouthed, " _Later._"

" I'm a tour guide at Disney! I've been here for a month now, just so I could surprise you with this! I get a week off starting tomorrow, and I _know _for a fact that you have some sort of break starting tomorrow, too! So, what do you say?"

" Well, that depends. What do you mean by 'all expense paid'?"

" I mean, plane tickets, cas- I mean, _hotel_ stay, food, everything!"

" Then yes! But I'll have to ask everyone else here if they want to come."

" Sure, just tell me by midnight so I can get you good seats! Bye, Ni-Ni!"

" Bye, V-V!" I said, hanging up.

" So, who was that?" Fabian asked.

" My friend, Violet. How would you like to spend Winter Break at Disney World and Universal Studios?"

* * *

Asking Trudy was easy. " Trudy, can we go to Disney And Universal in Florida for Winter Break?"

" Sure , dearie!" She said, folding a shirt and putting it in the laundry basket.

" Yay! Thanks, Trudy!" I said, running out.

* * *

At supper, I announced the news.

" Hey guys? My friend Violet won tickets for Disney and Universal in Florida, and she wants to know if you want to go!"

The room immediately burst into chatter. " Yes!" " What will I wear?" " Cool!" " I wonder if there are any aliens?" " I've always wanted to go to Universal Studios!" as everyone forgot their dinner and ran to their rooms to pack.

I laughed and went upstairs shaking my head.

**So, how was the first chapter? If you want more, I need a review. Doesn't have to be much. Heck, it can be a frowny face or a smiley face! I just want one review. Alright, Hugz Kissez out! Peace!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Also, I'm going to have a TOTD(Thing Of The Day) from now on at the bottom of the page. It could be a reviewer, a singer, an actor, or just something random. But please just see what it is. Deal? Deal. Alright, you can read the chapter now.**

**Nina's POV**

I called Violet one last time to confirm the details. " Hi Violet! It's Nina again! I just-"

" Nina! This is the fourth time you've called me! Yes, everything is absolutely, positively fine! I gave you every little detail you could possibly want! What more do you want from me?" Violet yelled at me through the phone.

" Fine, I guess you do have a point. Say hi to everyone back home!" I said.

" I will. Bye Neens!" Violet said before hanging up.

* * *

We boarded the plane with no trouble, and found our seats. We were riding first-class, so we were the only ones riding on the plane, besides a man in a crisp looking suit and an old lady who reminded me of one of Gran's friends.

I started to get a bit nervous. What if we ran out of fuel? Or the engine broke? I imagined all sorts of horrible scenarios, and my anxiety wasn't helped by the dark clouds on the horizon.

Fabian looked up from his new signed copy of The Solar System Is Your Friend long enough to glance over at me. " Are you alright, Nina?"

" Yeah, fine!" I said with false cheerfulness. Fabian looked at me. " Fine, I'm just a little nervous about flying."

" We'll be fine." Fabian said, going back to his book. I sighed, put my ear buds in, and set my IPod on shuffle. Sinking back into my seat, I relaxed as the first few notes of Safe and Sound started to play. Closing my eyes, I let the music carry me away.

* * *

_I saw giant gummy bears holding hands and spinning in a circle. I joined in, singing with them as we spun._

_" Gummy Bears are chasing me_

_One is red and one is blue_

_One is trying to steal my shoe_

_Now I'm running for my life_

_'Cause the red one has a knife!" I noticed that the red gummy bear across from me was getting larger and larger, and had a candy corn knife in his hand. I started to run, and all the gummy bears chased after me. " A! B! C! D! E! F! G! GUMMY BEAR, THAT IS ME! WE ARE RED AND WE ARE BLUE! WE ARE TRYING TO STAB YOU! NOW YOU'RE RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE! 'CUZ OUR MOMMY HAS A KNIFE!" they chanted, getting closer and closer._

_" NO! You're supposed to be my friends!" I screamed as the red gummy bear grabbed me in one huge, sticky paw. Without thinking, I bit it. " Mmm! You're yummy!" I said, ripping off a huge piece and chewing it with delight._

_The red gummy bear screamed and dropped me, shrinking into nothing. I turned to the other gummy bears. " Are you yummy too?"_

_They all screamed and ran away. I chased after them, but stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to face a green gummy bear with another candy corn knife. It leered at me, coming closer and closer. " Nina, wake up," it said. " It's time to wake up..."_

* * *

" Nina, wake up!" Fabian said, shaking my shoulders.

" NO GUMMY BEARS!" I screamed. Everyone on the plane looked at me. I blushed bright red. " Oops..."

" What?" Fabian asked.

" I had a nightmare about gummy bears." I confessed. Thinking back on it, it was kind of completely hilarious. I giggled, thinking of the moment when I bit the red one. The look on it's face!

" Well, we're landing in a few minutes." Fabian said, smiling at me before going back to his book.

**Ok, so I know this wasn't the best chapter yet, but it's just a filler. I'm going to make up for it with the next chapter, you'll see! Also, the TOTD is...Back In Time by MattyB! Isn't he absolutely dreamy?*sigh***


	3. Chapter 3: Meet-and-Greet

**Hey guys! Hugz Kissez here, and I brought a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC's. Anything else belongs to...er,...someone other than me.**

**Nina's POV**

Once we got to the luggage carousel, I started looking around for my friends. They saw me at the same time I saw them.

" NINA!" they screamed as they tackled me to the ground.

" N-need...air.." I gasped. They immediately got up. " Sorry Nina!"

" It's okay, guys." I said.

" What, no hug for me?" a built guy in a football jacket said, walking up to us.

" Josh!" I said happily, hugging him while he picked me up and spun me around before putting me back down. That was when I noticed the blank looks on the Anubis student's faces.

" Oh, sorry, guys. This is Josh, Beth, Obsidian, Kit, and Violet." I said, pointing to them.

Josh had short black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was smiling and waving. " Hey!"

Beth was hiding behind him. She had long brown hair that dragged on the floor, caramel brown skin, and green eyes. She was smiling a little, but she mostly looked afraid. " Hi.."

Obsidian had medium-length black hair, brown skin, and dark brown eyes that looked black. She glanced up for a moment to give us a chilly smile before going back to her book. " Hello.", she said absentmindedly. " You don't, by any chance, know of the Society For The Protection Of Mythical Creatures, do you?"

Kit had short blond hair with red streaks, tan skin, green eyes and _very_ pointy teeth. She was holding a tablet. Every few seconds she would tap the screen, then look back up to smile and wave. " What's up?"

Violet had shoulder-length blond hair with neon purple highlights, purple contacts, and pale skin. She was holding a rolled up magazine. " Hi!"

" And this is Mara, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Alfie, Amber, and Jerome. Did I miss anyone? Ok, good." I said, pulling everyone forward. They all waved and said hi.

A few minutes later, we had gotten all our luggage and gotten to know each other as we chatted on the way to the two vans.

Alfie and Obsidian hit it off instantly, because Alfie thought aliens were real, and Obsidian had a theory that every book was real, and each one happened in it's own world, so _technically_, the characters would be considered aliens. Now they were talking their heads off about alien evidence and book character abilities. I was surprised that he got her to look up from her book long enough to talk. Normally we couldn't get her to look up from her books long enough to finish a complete sentence.

Kit, Mara, Patricia, and Joy were chatting together amiably. They seemed happy as they talked about school and home life, and shared funny stories.

Josh, Jerome, and Eddie were talking about football, comparing their favorite teams and talking about... football stuff.

Amber and Violet were talking together about the latest fashions, celebrities, Do's and Dont's, and how amazing the Hunger Games makeup looked in Catching Fire. They were so similar, I wasn't surprised. They both liked the same things, including, unfortunately, matchmaking.

Fabian and Beth were talking quietly, trailing behind the group as they conversed about school topics.

And me? Well, I was being dragged from one group to the next so fast it was making me a bit light-headed.

**Well, did you like it? Next chapter is the car ride home, where you find out Kit's little(okay, HUGE!) secret, and meet a little musical prodigy! Also, the TOTD is...Catching Fire, the newest Hunger Games movie! I haven't seen it yet, but it came out today! Of course, by the time I publish this, it won't be the 22nd anymore...**


	4. Chapter 4: Piano and Tears

**Hi guys! Just so you know, I absolutely ****_adore_**** all of you amazing reviewers! May your life be full of happiness(or JOY! Haha, couldn't resist.)! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. And to make up for it, I brought you this extra-long chapter!**

**Today's TOTD is The Clique book series. I am literally obsessed. I read one, then went out the next day and bought, like, seven others. Seriously. I'm not kidding.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, all I own is the plot and my OC's. I know, horrible! But I also own 11 brand new books! (Even if I've read 6 of them already! And I got them two days ago!)**

**Nina's POV**

" I call driving!" Violet said.

" **_NO!_**" everyone except the Anubis students screamed simultaneously.

" What's so bad about her driving?" Mara asked.

" Oh nothing, just the fact that every time she drives, she ends up totaling the car or getting us fined or landing us in jail-" Josh started.

" Hey, the jail thing was once! _Once_!"

" And that's why we don't let her drive." I said, ending the argument before it began.

" I'm driving!" Josh said.

We all looked at Kit. " What? You all _know_ I have to run my stati- I mean, _programs_."

" Fine, I'll drive." I said, sighing. " Who's riding with me?"

" We will!" Violet and Amber said, walking over to me.

" So will we!" Alfie said, Obsidian trailing behind him.

" We will too." Fabian said, walking over with Beth.

" Okay, so we're riding with Josh." Joy said, walking over to him with Patricia, Kit, Mara, Jerome, and Eddie.

We all got settled in our cars and drove off. I turned on the radio. " Hey guys, listen to this!"

We heard Kit's voice come through the speakers. " And that was Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran with Everything Has Changed. Next up, Katy Perry with Roar. This is Kit on V87.2."

" No way! I _love_ this station! So do Mara, Patricia, and Joy!" Amber said.

I smiled. " Yeah, that's Kit's thing. Her tablet is "control central", as she calls it."

" I'm calling them right now!" Amber said, whipping out her bedazzled phone and putting it on speaker. " Mara! Turn the radio to V87.2, quick!"

" Ok. One sec." We heard muffled conversation, a loud " NO!" and then some squeals.

Amber hung up her phone. " Mission complete!"

* * *

We parked in the driveway of Gran's house and got out of the car. Walking up to the door, I knocked on it and waited. Behind me, I heard Obsidian cheer. "She's coming! Strike up, Beth! Open the door, Amy! Three cheers for Marmee!" I smiled at the Little Women quote.

As Gran opened the door, I was engulfed in a hug from both her and a sobbing Rani.

Just so you know, Rani has waist-long blond hair, blue eyes, flawless china doll skin, and cries at the drop of a hat. Seriously, she actually cried when one of us accidentally knocked a hat off a shelf.

Over Rani's loud weeping, I heard Claire, Rani's little sister playing piano. She played Pachbel's Canon, one of her favorite songs, before switching to Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

5-year-old Claire has the cutest little brown eyes, skin just like her sister's, and shoulder length blond hair. She's a little piano prodigy, and can play _anything_ by ear, even if she's only heard it once.

When Rani finally let go of me, sniffling as she pulled out a handkerchief from her 7 pocket dress, I ran over to Claire and hugged her. She stopped playing long enough to hug me, then resumed playing Walking on Sunshine. " I missed you _sooo_ much, Nina!" she said.

Then Massie, Claire's twin sister except for the fact that she had blue eyes, and was absolutely fashion-obsessed, appeared at the top of the stairs in designer clothes, holding a designer purse, and her pug, Bean(who was dressed in nothing but doggie couture). " Niii-Niii!" she purred as she walked down the steps and over to me.

We air-kissed. " Mwah! Mwah!" Massie and I said simultaneously, blowing kisses to one side, then the other.

" So, Ni-Ni, are you going to introduce us?" she asked, beaming at my British friends.

" Oh! Yeah! This is Massie Block, resident fashionista, love expert, and revenge expert. Then there's her twin sister, Claire Block, who is a piano prodigy, and can literally play _anything_ by ear. Rani, their older sister, cries at everything," Rani nodded her head yes. " Gran, you already know, and Bean, Massie's dog."

I introduced the Anubis students, then we headed out to the cars to go to the resort Violet had booked for us.

**Worst way to end a chapter. Ever. But, we met the _cuh-u-test _little twins! And Rani(hint hint: water talent)! And Nina's Gran is coming too! Not to forget little Bean! Ok, so for the next chapter, you have to tell me what book series Massie, Claire, and Bean are from! Here's a hint: It's a fandom on FF! Kay, Hugz Kissez out! PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


	5. Chapter 5: Cars and Castles

**Hey guys. I'm sad today. Why? Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm out of candy corn.**** I'm going into sugar withdrawal! JK! But seriously, I am _really_ craving sugar right now. I'm gonna go steal some ice-cream from the freezer.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de la Casa de Anubis o sus personajes. Sólo el propietario de la línea argumental y cualquiera de mis OCs. Y una bolsa vacía de maíz dulce.(Translation: I do not own the House of Anubis or any of it's characters. I only own the plot line and any of my OCs. And an empty bag of candy corn.)Oh, I don't own Disney, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, the pirate place, Downtown Disney, the Cinderella Castle, or anything other than the plot and my OC's. So, yeah. :P**

**Nina's POV**

" So, which resort are we staying at?" I asked Violet as we drove down the highway.

She replied through the speakers of the car's hands-free phone system. " Not saying! Just make a right...here!"

I quickly made the turn before I drove past it, flinging everyone in the car to the left. " Woah! Sorry guys. A little more warning next time, Vi! Wait a minute...you did not do what I think you did..." I said, recognizing the road.

Vi guessed my thoughts. " Yup!" she said happily.

My suspicions were proved true as we drove around the back of the Magic Kingdom Park and into the parking lot of the Magic Kingdom Castle**(Don't know if this exists or not, but I heard you can stay in the castle!)**.

" Welcome to Cinderella's Castle!" Violet squealed into the speakers, and I squealed right along with her. Then I heard Beth's voice.

" OMG! This is totes ehma-ah-mazing, I'm supes excited! I totes need to buy a new DP dress, did I just say that out loud? Oops..." The cars were silent for a second. " I've gotta stop doing that." Beth muttered.

" Oookay... Anyway, come on! I wanna get unpacked so we can go to the BBB! Not the one Downtown, though, because they will mess you up!"

" Um, no BBB for me, thank you very much." Kit said as we exited our respective vehicles.

" What's the BBB?" Mara asked.

" It's the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. You can get your hair, nails and makeup done, princess style, and get princess costumes there too. There's also a separate place where you can get piratized, and that's for both boys and girls." I explained, walking towards the castle.

" Really? Ooh, we are so going! The BBB, not the pirate place. I mean, the guys can go to the pirate place, but WE are definitely going to the BBB! Don't give me that look Nina!" Amber squealed.

" No offense, Ambs, but I haven't been there since I was eight. It's kind of for little kids."

" Well, what about me? I'm a little kid!" Claire begged, looking at me with puppy eyes. Beth, Violet, and Amber joined in, and I couldn't hold out.

" Fine, I'll go. Mara, Kit, you in?"

" Hmm? Sure." Kit said, looking up just in time to avoid hitting a pole. " Ahh!"

" Why not?" Mara replied. We all looked at Obsidian and Patricia.

" No way. I'm more for the pirate thing." Patricia protested.

" Um... Let's think about this for a second. I could go Tashi or Creel on this. Formal or trousers? Formal or trousers? Formal or trousers..." Obsidian muttered.

" Yeah, she's gonna take forever." Violet said, dialing a number on her phone.

"Let me guess, you just made reservations for the girls to go to the BBB, except Patricia, of course, and now you're calling the pirate place for the guys?" I asked Violet.

She smiled at me. " How could I not? Now shh, I'm on the phone! Hi, I need reservations for the Complete Platinum Doubloon Package for today..."

When we got to the castle entrance, Violet slid her room key into the slot and opened the door. " Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there!"

We walked in, and our jaws dropped. We were standing in an impossibly large room with a crystal chandelier hanging above our heads, and multiple staircases leading to different floors.

" Sooo, do you like it?" Violet said nervously, playing with the frayed friendship bracelets on her wrist.

" Really, Vi? You have to ask? Group hug!" Kit said before dragging everyone in for a huge hug. Fabian and I were pressed together, and we both blushed before seeing Eddie and Patricia in the same situation and chuckling at the expression on their faces.

Violet beamed at us as she said, " Okay, the bedrooms are upstairs, um, lunch is in an hour, and...I think that's it? I have a horrible memory..." She grabbed her cellphone out of her purse and tapped it a few times, reading the screen. " Yup, that's everything. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's explore!" She ran up the huge staircase in less than ten seconds(luggage and all) and waited at the top, tapping her foot and looking at us impatiently.

We took considerably more time to mount the stairs and make it to our rooms, grunting and pulling on our suitcases. When we finally made it all the way up, Violet had already picked a room with purple walls and a purple bed with purple covers. " Yay! I love purple!" she squealed, flinging herself onto the bed.

I smiled, then went to look in the room across from her. It was completely pink, and Amber dashed in, dropping her suitcases on the pink shag carpet as she copied Violet and flung herself onto the pink covers. I looked between them, laughing at how similar they were.

Walking to the next room, I peeked inside. It had white and black striped walls, a white and black dresser, and a white and black bed. You get the idea. Obsidian took that one, mostly because of the huge almost-empty bookshelves against the far wall. She immediately started to take books out of her suitcases and place them on the shelves.

The room across from Obsidian was a pretty shade of pale blue, with white clouds painted on the ceiling and a white bed with pale blue covers. Mara took that room.

The next room was a dark purple, with a black bed, covers, and feathered lamp. Patricia went into that one, tossing her suitcases on the bed.

Kit's room was a fiery red, with a burnt orange bed, bright red covers, and a dark red dresser. She tossed her bags into the room before sitting down on the bed and tapping away on her tablet.

Beth's room was a pale pink and purple, with glittery fairies, flowers, and mermaids decorating the walls. She had a light pink bed, with light pink and purple covers, and tall pink and purple lamp. She walked in, looked around, then flopped happily onto the covers. " I love it!"

My room was next, with white walls and pictures of yellow sunflowers on the walls. The bed was yellow, with white and yellow striped covers. There was a yellow lamp in the corner, and a white dresser next to it.

**(Too lazy to put the other's in. Use your imagination.)**

When we were all _finally _unpacked, we went downstairs to meet for lunch. " Okay. Everyone here? Good. One sec."

"Chuy's, Belle's dining room, or T-Rex Café? Or we could go see a dining movie! Yeah, that'll be awesome! But their service isn't the best, and neither is their menu. Yeah, but the dessert is delish. What about TRC, then movie? Mmm...I don't know... Aww, c'mon, please? Okay, fine. YES!" Vi argued with herself.

" Alright, guys, for lunch we'll go to T-Rex Café. Ehmagosh, it's totally ehma-amazing! You'll see when we get there." She giggled, then skipped out the door, leaving us to follow.


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail and Boys

**Hey guys! I want to take the time to thank all of my lovely reviewers: FABINALIVES, Guest, Princess Isioma14, Peddieismylife, BurkleyDandBradKLOVER219, PatriciaSweet, and EmmaLovesWriting! You guys rock! This chapter is my gift to you! So, without further ado, Hugz Kissez is proud to present Anubis House Vacation, Chapter Six: Café Fun!**

**Disclaimer: I, Hugz Kissez, do not own Disney World, Downtown Disney, T-Rex Café, Peter, or House of Anubis and it's characters. I only own this story, the plotline, and my OC's. Including one that's going to raise a storm very soon. And no, it's not Peter.**

**Violet's POV**

Ooh, I can't wait to show the girls the surprise I have planned! Now if I could only get Nina to go along with it. There's no performance without her!

Speaking of Nina, she thinks I don't notice how she and Fabian keep blushing and smiling at each other! It's so cute! I'm going to have to team up with Amber to get them together. She told me their couple name was Fabina, which I think is adorable!

But Fabina isn't the only couple I have my eye on. I also see that Patricia and Eddie are made for each other. I mean, look at them! They're like one of those love-hate couples, except they're not together yet. _Yet._ Amber told me their couple name was Peddie.

Ah, Peddie and Fabina, such cute couple names! Now Amber and I just need to get them together! How hard could it be?

**Nina's POV**

I watched Violet skip down the path toward T-Rex Café, which had dinosaurs and tropical plants all around the entrance. When we stood in front of the entrance, all my British friends oohed and ahhed. Obsidian walked straight into the rock face, causing laughs and chuckles among the group.

The inside was filled with animatronic dinosaurs of all sizes, and they were all roaring, squawking, trilling, and hooting. We had arrived during the meteor shower, so the ceiling was lit up with golden lights that shot across the ceiling like stars. There were tropical plants everywhere. The whole effect was breathtaking.

" Wow, this is amazing!" Fabian said, walking up to me.

" Yeah. Wait 'till you see the Amethyst Cavern, as Violet calls it. It's her favorite thing about this place. It's a wall filled with amethyst rocks as big as your fist."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a squeal from Violet. " Come on, come on, come on!" she called, skipping over to a huge booth in the Amethyst Cavern. We followed her for the second time that day and took our places in the booth as follows: Me, Fabian, Amber, Violet, Patricia, Eddie, Kit, Obsidian, Mara, Jerome, Josh, Beth, Claire, Massie, and Gran.

" Hey, Kit? Do you still have the playlist from-" Violet asked.

" Dance? Yep, why?" Kit said.

" Well..."

" Oh no..."

" Hey, Bethy?" Violet asked again.

" Yes?" Beth asked quietly.

" Do you still remember the choreography for Florida Gurls? And When I Grow Up?"

" I think so...wait, you're not thinking..."

" Yes, yes I am. Obsidian, are you in?" Violet asked a third time.

" Does Cassia love Ky?" We all looked at her, confused, and she gasped and glared at us. " Of _course_ she does! She _saved_ him from the _Plague_! She _went_ into the _canyons_! She _sorted_ him into the _higher group_!"

" Oookay..." Violet replied. Finally she turned to me. " Nini?"

" Yeah?" I replied, a bit warily.

" Would you be interested in a small reunion of Florida Gurls?"

" Violet, what did you do?"

" Well, I might've kinda sorta _maybe_ signed us up for a slot on the stage near Ghiradelli today at eight. _Possibly_."

" No way! Why would you do that? Do you know how long it's been since our last-" I was cut off by Kit.

" Ooh, yay! This is gonna be great! Nina, you have do it!" Kit squealed, bouncing in her seat as she tapped her tablet.

" No!" I repeated.

" Nini, keep in mind that I could write a very embarrassing biography of your life story. Now, was that a yes?" Kit replied.

I frowned. " Fine."

" Yay! Vi, how long is our slot?"

" Eight minutes, so I was thinking-" Violet started.

" Florida Gurls and When I Grow Up?" Kit interrupted.

" You read my mind. So, how about it?"

" Yep, that'll be good."

" Um, what's Florida Girls?" Fabian whispered to me.

" Florida _Gurls_. It's a dance group my friends and I used to be in. We were pretty good, apparently. We got thousands of views and subscribers on Youtube."

" Wow. I never knew you were a dancer."

" Yeah, I don't talk about it much. Kit was the choreographer, with Beth, Violet and Obsidian as backup and me as lead. They were amazing. I just hope I can remember the choreography."

" I'm sure you'll do great."

**Beth's POV**

" I'm so nervous!" I whispered to Josh.

" Why? The last time you performed, you were great!" He replied, tousling my hair.

" But the last time was months ago!" I whispered back, and he chuckled.

" And you'll do even better than you did back then. Stop worrying, Bethy. You'll knock their socks off!"

I sighed. I knew he was right, but I wished I could talk to Peter. He could always make me feel better, even though he was never really trying. His cockiness was soothing, in a way.

I fingered the small flute I always wore around my neck nervously. Peter had enchanted it, so I could call him anytime. All I had to do was blow. Not that I ever did outside of my room. Peter was a secret no one knew about but my mother and I. Well, and the boys on the island.

Which reminded me, I needed to patch their clothes and sew the girls their dresses for the boutique tomorrow. I was just glad I had an enchanted needle, given to me by Peter, of course.

Since there was no way I was interrupting their conversation(I really need to get over my shyness), I texted the girls.

**Meeting n my rm 2nite 4 measuring so I can sew ur dresses 4 2morrow. Is that ok?**

They looked up at me and nodded. I smiled at them, then ducked behind Josh. Stupid shyness!

**Yeah, horrible place to end a chapter, I know. But I was out of ideas! I can't stop thinking about the next chapter, and the chapter after that. I've got a plan. I'll give a shout out to anyone who guesses who Peter is. I dropped a lot of clues, so it shouldn't be too hard. Here's an overview:**

**-He has access to magic.**

**-He lives on an island with boys.**

**-Beth's mother knows about the secret.**

**-He is cocky.**

**-His name is _PETER!_**

**Alright, there are your clues. Hopefully you'll find out who Peter is in the next chapter. But until then, Hugz Kissez out! PEACE!**

**~Hugz Kissez~**


End file.
